


Smells Like Home

by Winchester_Bane



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Big Brother Judd Ryder, Caring Carlos Reyes, Domestic Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Hurt TK Strand, M/M, Minor Injuries, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Tk is a hoodie theif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bane/pseuds/Winchester_Bane
Summary: Tarlos week 2020: Day 1- “are you wearing my hoodie”Tk has a hard shift and just wants to get warm again
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942744
Comments: 11
Kudos: 216





	Smells Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> There is brief mention of injuries. Nothing is described in detail but just in case anyone isn’t a fan

It’s freezing.

And wet.

It’s freezing, and he is wet are the only thoughts circling around Tk’s mind. He can't remember what he was doing or where he is, and he can’t find the energy needed to open his eyes to check. All Tk knows is that it is freezing, he is soaked, and the fact that he can't quite recall the cause of his current predicament should be concerning. Being concerned takes too much energy however, and he soon slips back into nothingness.

When he starts to come around again, it's to a distinct pressure on his chest and a voice he can't quite make out but he thinks is saying his name. He tiredly blinks his eyes open only to let them slip shut again when the light of the real world assaults his eyes. Trying again he opens them to thin slits, and comes face to face with a concerned looking Judd. He stares for a moment, not quite sure what is happening, until Judd gently shakes his shoulder and he realizes he had been talking to him. 

Looking back at Judd he notices his jacket is undone and Judds closed fist rests on the center of his chest. Sternum Rub, his mind supplies, but he doesn’t know why it would be used on him. Moving his eyes back up he tries to focus on what Judd is saying, but he feels the pull of darkness trying to drag him back under. The pressure on his chest is back, and with a gasp his eyes open at the sudden spike of pain.

“... me brother” he catches Judd saying. “Tk, come on kid. Are you with me?” Judd asks. Tk just blinks and can only think of one thing to say.

“I’m c-cold” he stammers as shivers overcome his body. Judd sags in relief from just hearing his brother's voice and chuckles a little at his response.

“I don’t doubt that kid. You’re laying in water, and it ain’t but 40 degrees out. You city boys seem to forget that it gets cold here at night” Judd tells him. “Let’s get you up to Michelle and have her take a look at you. You’ve been napping in a puddle long enough” he adds noting Tk’s shivering and lips that are turning blue.

“Why am I sleeping in a puddle anyway?” Tk asks as Judd slowly helps him to his feet. He doesn’t get an answer however, as his knees give out and he would have hit the ground if not for Judd’s arm still being around his back.

“Easy kid” Judd says as he steadies him. “Maybe we should wait here and have them come down to us” he adds as he takes in Tk’s shaking form.

“No,” he says quickly, not wanting to put everyone through the trouble.”No, I’m good. Just need a second” he continues. He looks up at Judd giving him his best puppy dog eyes, silently pleading with him. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he looks to the sky as if asking why him, before turning back to Tk.

“Alright, alright. Put the damn eyes away, we’ll do this your way” he says sounding exasperated “on one condition” he says holding up a finger and waits for Tk to nod in agreement. “When we get up there you will do everything you are told and answer all the questions you are asked” he adds sternly.

“Fine” Tk replies with a pout and begins the climb back up the hill. He frowns as he takes in his surroundings and he still can't seem to remember how he got here or what happened. Looking around there doesn’t appear to be any obvious clues besides the small creek he was laying in before Judd found him. He turns back to Judd who is picking their way back up the hill and asks his earlier question again, “How’d I end up down here?”

“We were just finishing up clearing a car accident up and you were taking our tools back to the rig when a car came barreling around the corner, blew through the scene, and was heading straight towards you” Judd starts, anger becoming obvious on his face as he replays the incident in his head. He can recall the squeal of the tires as it flew around the curve and the anger he felt at the drivers ignorance and reckless driving as it blew past the team. As his eyes followed the car's path his anger quickly morphed into fear when he noticed it heading straight at his brother who only had one way to go. “I yelled for ya but it was too late, and I watched as you jumped over the railing to avoid getting plowed over. It’s quite the fall, you musta hit your head along the way. When I found you in that water at first I thought the car had hit ya after all, and sent ya flying” Judd finished without looking at Tk who was finally starting to feel the pains that come with the fall he took.

“What about the driver?” He asks, “are they ok?” He adds when Judd looks at him confused.

“They drove off. Didn’t even stop to see if they hit you” Judd says angrily. He stumbles a little and Judd tightens his hold and picks up his pace getting him up the rest of the way in no time. When they reach guardrail his dad is there waiting for Judd to hand him over to get checked out and between the two he gets over the rail without a problem.

“Son, are you trying to give me a full head of grey hair” his dad says as he pulls him into a brief hug.   
“It wasn’t even my fault” he says with a pout. His dad just kisses his forehead and steps back to assess his condition. He opens his mouth to say he is fine but Judd beats him to it.

“Michelle needs to take a look at him. He was unconscious in a creek of water when I found him. Doesn’t seem to remember what happened so definitely some kinda head wound and he’s been shivering this entire time” Judd says and gives Tk a knowing look before going to join the rest of the team with clean up. 

His dad calls Michelle over and they quickly get him out of his wet uniform, wrapped in a blanket and sitting in the back of the ambulance. 

“Dad I seriously don’t think I need to go to the hospital” Tk whines and looks at his dad hoping he’ll givin and just let him get patched up back at the station.

“Michelle says you need to go so you are going, and don’t even try with the puppy eyes I’ve been dealing with since you were born” his dad says in his end of discussion voice. Tk huffs and falls back onto the stretcher with a wince. “Kid you know we are just looking out for you. That cut on your head needs stitches and that knee isn’t looking good” he adds knowing his son hates hospitals but this isn’t something that can be done elsewhere.

“I know. I just-“ he stops not quite sure how to word what he needs to say. His dad waits knowing that this is something his son needs to get out, “I was supposed to meet Carlos after shift. He had a whole night planned and I don’t want to ruin it” he finishes with a shiver that he can't shake even with the blankets. His dad smiles at him and runs a hand through his hair the way he knows settles him and smiles as he closes his eyes.

“Tk he loves you he will understand if plans need to change. It won’t take that long at the hospital, Michelle already called it in so they are waiting for you. I’ll come with you then take you home after so you can be ready in time for Carlos to come get you” he reassures him. Tk nods knowing that there is no avoiding the hospital and it will go quicker if he goes with what he’s told.

All things considered it could have been worse. After two and a half hours at the hospital, he leaves with 23 stitches on the back of his head, his knee in a soft brace and an appointment with an ortho specialist next week. So it could have been worse, but he’s still freezing in the scrubs the hospital let him have and he just wants to go home for a warm shower then curl up with Carlos.

His dad is sitting silently next to him as he drives them back to their shared place. When they finally pull into the driveway his dad hops out and comes around to help him to the house ignoring the glare and accompanying grumbles coming from his son. His dad leaves him on his bed and heads back to the kitchen to make tea hoping to help warm his son when he feels him shivering still.

Tk makes his way slowly to the bathroom and undresses for his shower. Getting out of the scrubs is a bit of a hassle but when he’s finally free and under the warm spray of the shower all other thoughts leave his mind. He takes a moment to just stand there and enjoy the warmth before he starts scrubbing the remaining dirt from his skin. When he is clean he stands under the spray a little while longer trying to gain as much warmth as he can. However, as soon as the water is off the cold he’s running from catches up with him leaving him shivering once more.

Drying off he staggers his way over to his closet, noting the mug and his phone that are now sat on his nightstand. He’s still searching for clothes that seem warm when his phone pings so he grabs whatever is closest to throw on. The sweatpants are old and well used from his time back in New York. The hoodie is soft, like softer than he can remember any clothes ever being, and big with the sleeves coming to hang past his fingers. As he’s pulling it over his head he notes that it smells like home and fills him with a sense of comfort and protection. He pulls the neck up to his nose and inhales deeply while closing his eyes trying to picture that comfort. He doesn’t hear his door open or see Carlos walk in with his phone in hand.

“Are you wearing my hoodie?” Carlos asks his brows furrowed in confusion as he takes in his boyfriend standing in the middle of his room sniffing his hoodie. Tk startles, his eyes flying open as he jumps back in surprise. He lands awkwardly and puts too much weight on his knee and hisses in pain as it gives out under him. Carlos jumps forward to catch him before he lands in a heap. “Careful tiger” he says looking worriedly at TK.

“Sorry. I’m fine, just not paying attention and you scared me” Tk says pulling himself away he looks down and realizes that he is in fact wearing Carlos’ hoodie. He pulls at the sleeve as he looks up expecting to find annoyance on his boyfriend's face but he only finds concern. “I’m sorry, it was a hard shift and I only just got back from the hospital and I've been freezing since I woke up the first time and I thought the shower would help but it didn’t and I just grabbed the first thing I could find and I didn’t know it was yours I’m sorry. I can change it just give me a second” he blurts out all at once and he knows he’s rambling but he can't stop and his anxiety is just getting the better of him so he turns to head back to his closet and change but is stopped by a hand on his arm. He stills not knowing what to expect but it certainly wasn’t the soft kiss that’s pressed onto his cheek. He blushes and looks back to Carlos.

“Slow down tiger, take a breath and start over. What happened at work and what happened with the hospital?” He says with his calm voice that never fails to soothe Tk. Taking a breath he starts over and tells Carlos about the call, and the car, and his dive over the rail, waking up wet and cold and confused until Judd found him and dragged him back up the hill. He tells him about his trip to the hospital, that he had to get 23 stitches and that he has an appointment next week for his knee and he apologizes for ruining his plans for the night. He tells him that he hasn’t been able to get warm the entire night and apologizes again for grabbing his hoodie and offers to Change it again. He gets through his entire story without looking up once not wanting to see Carlos’ face when he realizes that he’s ruined their night. 

He’s startled when he’s pulled into a hug. Finally looking up he sees tears gathered in his boyfriends eyes, and that is certainly not something he had expected so he apologizes again.

“Baby I’m not mad at you, I don’t care about anything I had planned. I care about you.” Carlos says while running a hand over his back and draws him in for another hug.

“I- “ Tk starts but doesn’t know what to say. He realizes how stupid it was to think Carlos would care more about his plans than him so he just lays his head over onto his boyfriends shoulder and leans into his warmth. “I just thought you’d be mad. I’m sorry” he finishes.

“Stop apologizing tiger, everything is alright” he says as he pulls Tk down onto the bed with him. He draws his boyfriend close and drags the blankets over their bodies like he’s trying to cocoon Tk in his warmth. Tk sighs as the furnace that is his boyfriend begins to chance away the last of the cold that’s lingered since he first woke up.

“Thank you” he whispers as he burrows further into his boyfriend's chest and closes his eyes. The arms wrapped around him tighten and a kiss is planted on his forehead. He’s almost asleep when Carlos talks again.

“For what it's worth, I think you are adorable in my hoodie” he says and laughs when Tk glances up at him. 

“Just for that I’m keeping it and any other hoodies I deem soft enough” he says with a smirk. Then laughs when Carlos yeps at the feeling of his frozen toes on his shins. 

“Go to sleep tiger, I'll be here when you wake up” Carlos says when he sees Tk struggling to stay awake. Tk nods and closes his eyes, trusting his boyfriend to watch over him. He’s snuggled in his boyfriend's hoodie and safe in his arms so it doesn’t take long for the events of the day to catch up and he’s out like a light. Carlos presses another kiss to his head and pulls him closer.

Owen walks into his son's room to check on him and pauses at the sight that greets him. The two are curled into each other asleep. He walks closer running his hand over his son's head and grabs the untouched mug. Walking back to the kitchen he decides this is the one his son better hold onto, maybe Carlos can chase all the cold out of his son's life.


End file.
